The Chance Encounter
by spring.valentine.5
Summary: Chihiro meets someone she never could have expected to see after that fateful encounter many summers ago.


"Ms. Ogino! Wait, come back!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst through the doors and out the back door not looking back. When did it get this bad? How had I succumbed to this pathetic state of mind: stuck in a cacophony of reality with no escape? It had been years since my encounter with the spirit world. I was now 25, fully integrated into the _adult_ world, faced with the harsh reality of the mundane state of life. I had to come to learn to deny anything that did not conform to this society's standards, meaning the banning of anything magical ,mystical or anything out of the ordinary. But I could not, would not, deny that what I experienced that one summer's day wasn't real -it was already part of who I was. I could not get rid of it. It would be like chopping off one of my limbs. Some people just couldn't understand what I was going through, but if I told them they would think I was crazy and immediately proceed to ship me off to an insane asylum.

That didn't mean that I was totally hopeless in this less than magical world. I had my merits: I just graduated from a reputable university with high honors majoring in Japanese Literature, made many friends who admired me for my determination and spirit and had successfully gotten an interview on one of the top literary companies in Japan. It had started out perfectly. I introduced myself to the lady, a Ms. Kuran, executive assistant to the CEO. I had begun explaining what my qualifications were and she was seemed truly impressed. However, when I proceeded to show her the story I had worked, things went downhill. You see, this book was my prized possession a true outlet for my creativity that had helped me cope with the monotonous days of my existence following that summer. It was based on my own experience, but of course nobody would know because _fantasy does not exist_. I had finished polishing and perfecting it so I decided to try and publish it. I gave Ms. Kuron my treasure with trembling hands. 15 minutes later her curt nasal voice cut through the silence:

"My dear, even though your book proves that you have a great talent in writing, we are looking for something more along nonfiction right now. We are not accepting fantasy genre books at this time. But you have proven yourself a truly skilled writer, a quality that will not go unnoticed. "

After she said that, I snapped. This was the rejection of all my hopes, my pride, my joy, my tears, my love and my life. It didn't matter that she said I could write well. By saying no to my book she had not only denied who I was, but the spirit world, and Kohaku. This could not do. I would not take this job if they could not accept the book that symbolized everything that was precious to me -anything of real and sentimental value.

(back to her running)As I neared the end of the stairs my tear filled eyes did not see a person in front of me. There was a resounding crash as our bodies collided and down we went. Ms. Kuron let out a loud shriek behind me. The few people there surrounded us.

"I'm so s-sorry! I didn't see you!" I said stuttering. I still hadn't gotten up yet. However I don't think the person heard me because all the people surrounding us were all trying to help them and forgot about me.

"Mr. Masamune are you alright?"

"Mr. Masaumune are you hurt?"

"Mr. Masamune shall I call the ambulance?"people began to bombard him with questions.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Mr. Masamune said standing up and brushing it off. He turned around and faced me giving me a reassuring smile. Holding out his hand he asked: "Are _you_ alright miss?"

As I gazed upon him my heart skipped a beat. This man was extremely handsome. He was wearing a dark brown business suit that he filled out nicely. His brown hair was cut short, framing his face. Behind his square rimmed glasses his striking hazelish eyes were serious but kind**. **I couldn't believe it but there was no denying the resemblance. It couldn't be! The fall was seriously affecting my head I blinked a couple of times. Nope, there was no doubt.** This man was him**. All that had changed beside his age was the glasses and business like attire.

_Haku…_

Please review! I want to know what you think so far. I'm probably going to make another chapter so I'll be back! Thanks! XD


End file.
